The objective of this subproject will be the study of mediator release from human skin mast cells as a model for the pathogenesis of the human cutaneous allergic response. We will study the ability of various neuropeptides to induce histamine and other mediator release, and we will study kinetics, optimal conditions. and pharmacologically induced inhibition of release.